bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery:Kanohi
Below is a list of all this wiki's pictures of the various Kanohi in BIONICLE: Legendary Kanohi Image:Vahi.jpg|Tahu wearing the Kanohi Vahi File:Vahi 2.png|The rusted orange Vahi File:Forging Ignika.png|The Ignika being forged by a Great Being. File:Ignika VNOG.png|The Ignika in its original form. File:Ignika Vezon.png|The Ignika as seen in 2006. File:Ignika in 2008.png|The Ignika as seen in 2007/2008. File:Toa Ignika 2008.png|The body the Ignika made for itself to aid the Toa Nuva. File:Ignika_1.png|The Ignika when worn by Mata Nui. File:Ignika in 2007.png| File:Ignika Karda Nui.png|The Ignika File:Ignika C.png|The Ignika in the 2009 comics Toa Mata Kanohi File:Hau Comic.png|A Kanohi Hau File:Hau set.png|A Great Hau File:Infected Hau.png|An infected Hau File:Lihkan Hau.png|Lihkan's Great Hau File:Noble hau.jpg|Lihkan's Noble Hau File:Gali_Mata_Surfacing.png|A Kanohi Kaukau File:Kaukau Comic Form.png|A Kaukau in the 2001 comics File:Miru.png|A Kanohi Miru File:Miru.png|A Great Miru File:Infected Miru.png|An infected Miru File:Noble Miru.png|A Noble Miru File:Kakama.png|A Kanohi Kakama File:Kakama.png|A Great Kakama File:Noble Kakama.png|A Noble Kakama File:Pakari.png|A Kanohi Pakari Image:Akaku Comic.png|A Kanohi Akaku File:Akaku set.png|A Great Akaku with a telescopic lens File:Noble Akaku set.png|A Noble Akaku without a telescopic lens File:Kanohi Aki.png|A Kanohi Aki File:Rua.png|A Kanohi Rua Toa Metru Kanohi Image:Huna.png|Toa Vakama's Great Huna Image:Noble Kanohi Huna.png|Turaga Vakama's Noble Kanohi Image:Set Huna.png|A Great Huna Image:Hordika Huna.png|A Great Hordika Huna Image:Noble Huna.png|A Noble Huna File:Matoran Huna.png|Matoran Vakama's powerless Huna as seen in BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui Image:Rau.png|Toa Nokama's Great Rau Image:Noble Kanohi Rau.png|Turaga Nokama's Noble Rau File:Set Rau.png|An Great Rau File:Rau Hordika.png|A Great Hordika Rau File:Noble Rau.png|A Noble Rau File:Matoran Rau.PNG|Matoran Nokama's powerless Rau as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Mahiki.png|Toa Matau's Great Mahiki File:Noble Kanohi Mahiki.png|Turaga Matau's Noble Mahiki Image:Kanohi Mahiki.png|A Great Mahiki Image:Hordika Mahiki.png|A Great Hordika Mahiki Image:Noble Mahiki.png|A Noble Mahiki File:Matoran Mahiki.png|Matoran Matau's powerless Mahiki as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Komau.png|Toa Onewa's Great Komau File:Noble Kanohi Komau.png|Turaga Onewa's Noble Komau Image:Kanohi Komau.png|A Great Komau Image:Hordika Komau.png|A Great Hordika Komau Image:Noble Komau.png|A Noble Komau File:Matoran Komau.png|Matoran Onewa's powerless Komau as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Ruru.png|Toa Whenua's Great Ruru File:Noble Kanohi Ruru.png|Turaga Whenua's Noble Ruru Image:Kanohi Ruru.png|A Great Ruru Image:Hordika Ruru.png|A Great Hordika Ruru Image:Noble Ruru.png|A Noble Ruru File:Matoran Ruru.png|Matoran Whenua's powerless Ruru as seen in Legends of Metru Nui File:Matatu.png|Toa Nuju's Great Matatu File:Noble Kanohi Matatu.png|Turaga Nuju's Noble Matatu Image:Kanohi Matatu.png|A Great Matatu Image:Hordika Matatu.png|A Great Hordika Matatu Image:Noble Matatu.png|A Noble Matatu File:Matoran Matatu.png|Matoran Nuju's powerless Matatu as seen in Legends of Metru Nui Toa Inika Kanohi Image:Calix.png|Toa Inika Jaller's Great Calix Image:Comic Calix.png|Jaller's Great Calix in the comics Image:Vnolg calix.png|Jaller's Great Calix in the VNOG Image:Elda.png|Toa Inika Hahli's Great Elda Image:Comic Elda.png|Hahli's Great Elda in the comics Image:Vnolg Elda.png|Hahli's Great Elda in the VNOG Image:Iden.png|Toa Inika Matoro's Great Iden Image:Matoro iden.png|Matoro's Great Iden in the comics Image:Vnolg Iden.png|Matoro's Great Iden in the VNOG Image:Suletu.png|Toa Inika Kongu's Great Suletu Image:Comic Suletu.png|Kongu's Great Suletu in the comics Image:Vnlog Suletu.png|Kongu's Great Suletu in the VNOG Image:Kadin.png|Toa Inika Nuparu's Great Kadin Image:Comic Kadin.png|Nuparu's Great Kadin in the comics Image:Vnlog Kadin.png|Nuparu's Great Kadin in the VNOG Image:Sanok.png|Toa Inika Hewkii's Great Sanok Image:Comic Sanok.png|Hewkii's Great Sanok in the comics Image:Vnlog Sanok.png|Hewkii's Great Sanok in the VNOG Toa Mahri Kanohi Image:Arthon.png|Toa Mahri Jaller's Great Arthron Image:Comic Arthron.png|Jaller's Great Arthron in the comics Image:Faxon.png|Toa Mahri Hahli's Great Faxon Image:Comic Faxon.png|Hahli's Great Faxon in the comics Image:Tryna.png|Toa Mahri Matoro's Great Tryna Image:Comic Tryna.png|Matoro's Great Tryna in the comics Image:Zatth.png|Toa Mahri Kongu's Great Zatth Image:Comic Zatth.png|Kongu's Great Zatth in the comics Image:Volitak.png|Toa Mahri Nuparu's Great Volitak Image:Comic Volitak.png|Nuparu's Great Volitak in the comics Image:Garai.png|Toa Mahri Hewkii's Great Garai Image:Comic Garai.png|Hewkii's Great Garai in the comics Kanohi Nuva File:Hau Nuva.png|A normal Hau Nuva File:Hau Nuva comic.png|The Hau Nuva in the comics File:MoL Hau Nuva.png|The Hau Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Posioned Hau.png|A Hau Nuva infected by Lehrak's poison File:MoL Posioned Hau.png|The infected Hau Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Swamp Hau.png|An adaptive Hau Nuva adapted to the Swamp of Secrets File:Hau Mistika.png|The adaptive Hau Nuva in comic form File:Kaukau Nuva.png|A normal Kaukau Nuva File:Kaukau Nuva Comic.png|The Kaukau Nuva in the comics File:MoL Kaukau Nuva.png|The Kaukau Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Swamp Kaukau.png|An adaptive Kaukau Nuva adapted to the Swamp of Secrets File:Kaukau Mistika.png|The adaptive Kaukau Nuva in comic form File:Miru Nuva.png|A normal Miru Nuva File:Miru Nuva Comic.png|The Miru Nuva in the comics File:MoL Miru Nuva.png|The Miru Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Phantoka Miru.png|An adaptive Miru Nuva adapted to Karda Nui File:Phantoka Miru Comic.png|The Miru Nuva adapted to Karda Nui in comic form File:Alaxara Miru.png|A adaptive Miru Nuva adapted to the Alaxara T9 File:Alaxara Miru Comic.png|The adaptive Miru Nuva to the Axalara in comic form File:Kakama Nuva.png|A normal Kakama Nuva File:Kakama Nuva Comic.png|The Kakama Nuva in the comics File:MoL Kakama Nuva.png|The Kakama Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Phantoka Kakama.png|An adaptive Kakama Nuva adapted to Karda Nui File:Phantoka Kakama Comic.png|The adaptive Kakama Nuva in Karda Nui in comic form File:Rockoh T3 Kamama.png|An adaptive Kakama Nuva adapted to the Rockoh T3 File:Rockoh T3 Kakama Comic.png|The adaptive Kakama Nuva to the Rockoh in comic form File:Pakari Nuva.png|A normal Pakari Nuva File:Pakari Nuva Comic.png|The Pakari Nuva in the comics File:MoL Pakari Nuva.png|The Pakari Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Swamp Pakari.png|An adaptive Pakari Nuva adapted to the Swamp of Secrets File:Pakari Mistika.png|The adaptive Pakari adapted to the Swamp of Secrets in comic form File:Akaku Nuva.png|A normal Akaku Nuva File:Akaku Nuva Comic.png|The Akaku Nuva in the comics File:MoL Akaku Nuva.png|The Akaku Nuva in BIONICLE:Mask of Light File:Phantoka Akaku.png|An adaptive Akaku Nuva adapted to Karda Nui's skies File:Phantoka Akaku Comic.png|The adaptive Akaku Nuva adapted to Karda Nui in comic form Karda Nui Makuta Kanohi Other Kanohi Image:Avohkii.png|Takanuva wearing the Avohkii. File:Takua_Transforming.png|Takua wearing the Avohkii. Image:Set Avohkii.png|The Avohkii's original form Image:Avohkii in Use.png|The Avohkii in use. Image:Black Avohkii.png|The Avohkii after Takanuva's partial light drain and enlargment Image:Avohkii Partial Light.png|The Avohkii after part of Takanuva's light was restored while in Karda Nui File:Kraahkan.png|The Great Kanohi Kraahkan Image:Rode.jpg|A Kanohi Rode File:Olmak.jpg|A Kanohi Olmak File:Olisi.png|The original Kanohi Olisi File:Mutated Olisi.png|The Olisi after being mutated by the Pit Mutagen. File:Kiril.png|A Kanohi Kiril Image:KOEE.png|A Mask of Elemental Energy File:Infected Kanohi.png|An Infected Hau File:Mask of Light and Shadows.png|The "Mask of Light and Shadow" File:GoldenKanohi.png|A Golden Kanohi File:Comic_Gali_Mata_with_Golden_Kanohi.png|Gali's Golden Kanohi File:Copper Masks.png|Two Copper Masks of Victory Image:Miserix_Mask.jpg|Makuta Miserix's Mask of Mutation Image:Mask of Charisma.png|Trinuma's Mask of Charisma Category:Matoran Universe Category:Kanohi Category:Kanohi Nuva Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010